Scalability, in the context of processor performance, refers to a measure of the gain in workload performance as a function of clock signal frequency. Power management algorithms may make power/performance decisions based on assumptions about a processor's scalability. However, because scalability may be difficult to predict or estimate, the decisions based on those estimates and productions may be unreliable.